until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah
Hannah Washington is a non-playable character and the revealed true main antagonist of Until Dawn. She was the older twin sister of Beth Washington and the little sister of Josh Washington. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Ella Lentini. Recap She was Sam's best friend and a friend of the other lodge survivors until they humiliated her during a prank in front of Mike, whom she had a crush on. This incident caused Hannah to run off into the woods as her twin sister, Beth followed her, only for them to fall off a cliff to their untimely deaths. As the others didn't know this, they are under the belief that they mysteriously vanished. One year after their disappearance, everyone who attended that night returned to the lodge in an attempt to move on from the past and forget about what happened. Appearance Hannah's height is 5'8", the same as Beth. She has medium-shoulder length brown hair, wears onyx-black rectangular glasses, blue jeans and a black blouse. She has a dark caramel complexion. After Beth finds her in the woods, she wears Beth's fuchsia winter coat. She has a tattoo of a black butterfly on her upper right arm, which she got after taking a magazine compatibility test that indicated that she and Mike were not likely suitable for one another. The test also advised her to do something reckless in order to get his attention, such as running away from home. Personality Not much is known about her personality. At the beginning of the game, Hannah had a crush on Mike. Based on her diary and her actions in the prologue, she is seen as being very trusting towards others. Her twin sister refers to her as being 'naive'. Hannah's near-obsessive crush on Mike and the lengths she goes to in an attempt to get him to notice her suggest she is rather insecure. Given the results of the compatibility test, Hannah is probably the opposite of Mike in terms of personality, who generally comes across as bold and outgoing. Until Dawn Biography Shortly before the incident, Hannah invited Josh and Beth's friends to the cabin in hopes of seeing Mike. By then, it was revealed that she had finished her senior year of high school. Involvement 'One Year Ago' Around 2am on February 2nd 2014, the protagonists (with the exception of Sam, who was unwilling, and Josh and Chris, who had passed out while drinking), convinced Hannah by a letter to perform a strip tease in front of Mike while they hid in the room. The friends popped out right as Hannah was about to take off her shirt. Out of embarrassment, she fled into the woods and the survivors chased her to the door, calling after her. Her twin sister, Beth, ran into the woods after her and found her crying on the ground. They heard a noise behind them and fled to the edge of a cliff. Hannah and Beth fell off the cliff while backing up, but Beth managed to grab the cliff's ledge with one hand and Hannah's hand with the other. The Stranger reaches his hand out to Beth, who can either drop Hannah and attempt to take his hand or willingly drop from the cliff. Regardless of Beth's choice, they both fall from the ledge. 'Chapter 7' When Emily is making her way through the mines, she is able to find clues. If these are collected during the chapter, it reveals that Hannah miraculously survived the fall with only a broken leg and minor scratches. However, Beth was the unfortunate of the two. As she had sustained major injuries, Hannah became the sole witness of her passing. For days, Hannah wandered, searching for a way out and awaited rescue while doing so. During her time down in the mines, she created a make-shift grave for Beth, all the while ignoring her hunger pains. A month after the fall, she reluctantly gave in to her hunger and decided to dig up Beth's grave and eat her corpse for sustenance, unaware of the fact that the spirit of a Wendigo had now started to possess her. Within a few days, Hannah had transformed into a Wendigo and finally escaped the mines. 'Chapter 8' After chasing the Stranger, Hannah ends up finding Emily and attempts to kill her while a terrified Emily tries to escape. If Emily survives and made it back to the lodge, she will explain to the others what she believes happened to Hannah a year ago, amidst her panic. When playing as Chris, Hannah kills the Stranger as they head back to the lodge with the knowledge that Josh has now disappeared from the shed. If the player fails to shoot Hannah, or shot Ashley in Chapter 6, Hannah will decapitate him. In a short cutscene, Hannah is seen pulling Josh's unconscious body to the mines. 'Chapter 9 ' When playing as Ashley in the tunnel, Hannah is hiding underneath a cellar door, mimicking Jessica's voice while trying to open the trapdoor. If Ashley followed the voice and decides to open or opens the hatch and then abandons the trapdoor, Hannah will suddenly burst out and decapitate Ashley. At this point in time, Chris can also be decapitated if he and Ashley stayed together and followed the same path she took. Chapter 10 Hannah has shown throughout the game that she preyed upon those that pranked her a year ago but whether she is aware of this fact is currently unknown. (It's said that once a person transforms, they lose any aspect of their former life and their humanity, unconsiously performing brutal actions such as murder. This can be contradicted as she remembers Josh if all the Twins' Clues are collected before Mike and Sam find him). As the survivors attempt to survive the night, Hannah can kill Ashley, Emily, Matt, Chris, Josh and Jessica, depending on the player's actions. In the finale, she kidnaps Josh. If the Twins' Clues were all found, she will drag him away while Mike hides in the distance in fear. After entering the lodge, Hannah begins to fight with two other Wendigos that broke in before her and chased Sam and Mike. One of the fights results in Hannah haphazardly throwing a Wendigo across the room and causes it to land against the fireplace, creating a gas leak. With Sam's acknowledgement and any survivors have managed to escape safely, she and Mike then decide to ignite the gas leak with a broken light bulb to destroy the lodge, ultimately killing the Wendigos and barely escape the lodge in time just as a rescue helicopter arrives to pick up the survivors. Death *Depending on the player's choices in Chapter 10, Sam or Mike will light the cabin on fire, causing an explosion, which kills Hannah and the other Wendigos. Killed Victims *Jessica (Determinant) *Matt (Caused, Determinant) *Emily (Caused, Determinant) *The Stranger "(Obligatory)" *Chris (Determinant, unavailable to Kill In chapter 10) *Ashley (Caused, Determinant) *Josh Washington (Determinant) '' *Two Wendigos "(Obligatory)" *Sam ''(Determinant) *Mike Munroe (Caused, if he dies, he will be always killed by the explosion) *Beth "(Caused and Obligatory, she will die always because she goes outside for her and she always end death)". Relationships Ashley Ashley and Hannah seem to be good friends, but Ashley still decided to go through with the prank. The player can choose whether or not Ashley says that she's sorry about the prank and never meant to hurt her or whether she asks what happened to Hannah while using the Ouija board. As a Wendigo, Hannah will mimic Jessica's voice to lure Ashley away from the group. If she succeeds, she will swiftly decapitate Ashley, and drag her body away. Beth Washington Beth was Hannah's twin sister, and the only one who runs after Hannah after the prank. Beth finds Hannah in the woods, crying and offers her coat. After they reach the end of a cliff, Hannah slips and drags Beth down before Beth manages to grab onto a protruding branch. The Stranger then extends his hand in an attempt to rescue them. Beth either has the option to drop Hannah to save herself or let go of the branch. In her journal, found by Mike in the mines, Hannah expresses sorrow and for the death of her sister, and the extreme regret she feels in digging her up to eat her corpse. Chris Hannah wasn't shown to have any interaction with Chris during the prologue, although he is one of the only three lodge survivors to not participate in the prank played on her. Despite having no involvement, she aggressively persues him as he runs back to the lodge, and if he is caught, she will decapitate him by plunging her fingers into his neck before ripping his head off. Emily Hannah is shown to have a negative relationship with Emily when she was alive, likely due to Hannah having a crush on her then-boyfriend, Mike. Emily was very compliant in the prank against her, but later regrets her actions. As a Wendigo, Hannah uses cruel tactics when she chases Emily and kills her by slowly and deliberately gouging her eyes out. Jessica Hannah's relationship with Jessica in the start of the game seems to be a dubious one, as Jess was the one who came up with the idea of playing a prank on Hannah. She states her motivations for the prank as "looking out for her girl, Em". As is the case with Emily, Hannah appears to be particularly sadistic when killing a frantic Jessica by inserting two fingers down her throat and forcefully tearing off her lower jaw. This may be the result of Jessica's intimate relationship with Mike, as well as her loudly boasting about having intercourse with him as they were being stalked in Chapter 3. Josh Washington Josh was Hannah and Beth's brother. He had a good relationship with both twins, and Hannah seemed to notice Josh's illness as referenced by her diary. One year into their disappearance, their friends began to think that they are dead while Josh is still mourning his sisters' deaths, blaming himself for being drunk and unable to help. However, Josh has an alternate persona, revealed to be the Psycho that mentally tortures everyone involved in the prank. He did this because he knows that if they had never gone through with the prank, this could have been avoided. Hannah seemed to care about Josh as much as he did. If Mike and Sam had found Hannah's Journal in the mines they they will show it to Josh. When Hannah is encountered soon after, Josh will regonize Hannah in time by shouting her name and she will also regonize him. Instead of killing Josh, She will drag Josh away, likely planning for him to become a Wendigo so they can be together. If Mike and Sam do not find the Journal, then Josh will regonize Hannah too late and be killed since she will not regonize him. It is unknown if Hannah realized her mistake later on. Matt Hannah isn't shown to have a positive relationship with Matt. He was compliant with the prank and filmed her taking her shirt off for Mike. As a Wendigo, Hannah aggressively pursues Matt in the mines, and can kill him by ramming a hook through his lower jaw or smashing his face in. Mike It can be seen by reading her journal that Hannah had a crush on Mike. Her diary, found by Ashley and Chris in the dollhouse, has his name multiple times in it. She keeps a photo of Mike at the Prom in high school hidden underneath a stack of papers on her pin-up board in her room at the lodge, and she takes a magazine test to determine if she and Mike are compatible. Hannah cared so deeply about Mike that some of the affection appeared to have remained even after she became a Wendigo. He is the only person she does not try to kill directly. Sam Sam was Hannah's best friend and one of only three survivors that did not take part in the prank that caused her to flee into the woods. Sam expresses that she thinks the prank shouldn't happen in the start when she says "Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" and persists to say that "It's not her fault" that she has a crush on someone who is taken. Sam is the only lodge survivor who attempts to stop the prank and warn Hannah. After discovering the prank went wrong, Sam sharply criticized her friends as "jerks". Despite the close friendship, as a Wendigo, Hannah shows no mercy and will kill Sam by brutally impaling her in the lower abdomen with her claws if given the chance. Either because her memory of Sam is gone or she was angered that Sam didn't do more to help her. Trivia *She is the older twin sister to Beth. *She seemed to be a passionate tennis player as shown by her winning the bronze medal in the Alberta International 2013 Championship. *Hannah is one of two unplayable characters, the second being the Stranger. *Hannah as a Wendigo appears to have specific methods for killing her former friends. If given the opportunity, she always impales Sam in the stomach; decapitates Chris; rips off Jessica's lower jaw; and gouges Emily's eyes. Only Matt and Ashley can be killed two ways: Matt can have his face smashed in or his jaw impaled by a hook, while Ashley can be decapitated or have her eyes gouged. **Hannah appears to have a tendency to attack her victim's heads, and several heads were collected afterwards. This can be seen when Sam opens the door to her lair: the head of The Stranger, and depending on player's actions, the heads of Jessica; Matt; Ashley; and/or Chris can be seen. *As a Wendigo, Hannah appears larger and stronger than the other Wendigos and seems to appear more dominant over them. This might be because she is a recently turned Wendigo as the rest were transformed back in the 50s at the latest. **However, her strength may also be because she was most likely possessed by the Wendigo spirit of the Makkapitew, who was known to be the strongest of all the Wendigo, killed by the Stranger moments after her fall. * The only playable character that Hannah cannot directly kill is Mike. * She is the only fully transformed Wendigo to be a female. * She is the only one to have a tattoo on her upper arm. Gallery Hannah1.png|Hannah searching for Mike in the prologue. Hannah2.png|Hannah opening the door to the guest room. Hannah3.png|Hannah taking her shirt off. Hannah4.png|Hannah discovering she is being pranked. Hannah5.png|Hannah discovering she is being pranked (2). Hannah6.png|Beth finding Hannah in the snow. Beth6.png|Hannah and Beth backing away from an unknown danger. Beth7.png|Hannah and Beth backing away to a cliff, right before their dissapearance. Hannah Hannah Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wendigos